How To Add An Quotebox
}} This a guide on how to add a quotebox to a page on the wiki. Please note that this guide was made for use with the Clic Editor. What is a Quotebox? An quotebox is one of the many ways a user can display a specific quote to a viewer in a stylized manner. A quotebox contains the following information: *Text: The content of the quote. *Said By: Who said the quote. It should be noted that while there are other options available when using the quotebox template, please only use the "Text" and "Said By" parameters. How do I add an Quotebox? This is a step by step guide on how to add a quotebox to a wiki page. It should be noted that the images should be viewed at full size to see everything and anything circled in red in the images are important items. It should also be noted that this is all done in Visual mode. Step 1: Adding the Quotebox Click the edit button on the page you wish to add the quotebox to. If there is any information on the page, be sure to have your text cursor selected before everything on the page. Once this is done, click "Add other templates" on the right side of the screen underneath "Templates". You may need to click the Templates tab if the green puzzle pieces are not showing. A screen similar to this one should then appear. You must type in the bar circled here. Type in "Template:Quotebox" and click Insert. You can also type in some letters of the template, such as "Quote" and the template will appear in a drop down menu where you can select it. If this does not work however, simply type in "Template:Quotebox" exactly the way it is shown here. Step 2: Editing the information in the Infobox This is the time to edit the information that will show up in the quotebox. You simply have to type in the information you want to be displayed in the correct category in the left column. Below is a list on what corresponds with what and how to format the information. It is important to note that if you leave a section blank, that particular section will not show up. It is also important to fill in only the "Text" and "Said By" sections. If you are unsure of how things will look, simply press the Preview button and a small preview of what will be shown will be displayed on the right. When you are finished, simply click the OK button. Quote *Text: This is the actual content of the quote. Feel free to put in anything here. *Said By: This is who said the quote. If you wish, you can add the origin of the quote here too. Step 3: Saving the information in the Infobox After clicking the OK button, your screen should be similar to this. Feel free to add in any information after the green puzzle piece, or if there was any information on the page before, be sure the green puzzle piece is before all of the text on the page. The page you are editing should look similar to this after publishing the page. Step 4: Re-Editing the information in the Infobox If you need to edit the information inside the quotebox again, simply go into editing mode and highlight your cursor around the green puzzle piece and click Edit near the bottom. Source Mode If you wish to add in and edit quoteboxes in Source mode, add this text in before anything on the page. Be sure to replace the information correctly and take care not to mess up the spacing. I Still Need Help! If you still require itance, please leave a message on Shaneikua's wall. Category:Help